


I Died in Your Arms Tonite

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: For some, the path of villainy went on forever.For others, it steered into another path.But for Otto Malpense and Wing Fanchu, there was simply a dead end.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Died in Your Arms Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I used a Mother Mother lyric for the title.  
> Also, I learned quite a bit about cyanide for this. It's a pretty interesting poison imo.

It was supposed to be their last mission before they quit GLOVE and went on to live their lives, just like Shelby and Laura did a few years before.

Wing let out a yell when he felt the needle pierce through his skin. He collapsed to the floor, too weak to get back up. He was going to be killed if he stayed there.

He watched as the attacker was suddenly shot and crumpled to the floor.

Wing's brain felt jumbled. Someone else was here, right? That person must've shot the attacker.

He heard a muffled shout nearby and felt someone carefully pick him up.

He felt himself being pulled into the other figures lap, too tired to raise his head as he rested it against their shoulder, feeling their hand carefully supporting it. In the dizzying haze of pain and through the darkness that shrouded his vision he managed to make out a face.

_ Otto.  _ Yes. Otto. Wing remembered now. This was supposed to be their last mission.

He looked scared. Wing didn't know why. What had happened a minute ago? Did anything happen a minute ago? He wasn't sure. He felt disoriented. He thought for a bit. Yes. Something did happen. The needle.

Otto spoke, his words drifting through Wing's brain. He looked panicked. Wing absently wondered who he was talking to. 

"-please Wing! Just  _ stay alive _ !”

Oh. That was him wasn't it? Yes. That was his name.

_ Wing. _

He stared up at Otto, giving no response. He felt too weak to open his mouth. Too tired. 

Otto was still talking, but Wing could hardly hear him. He tried to listen, but it just sounded like muffled gibberish.

He groaned in pain. His head hurt like hell for some reason.

He felt confused.

But one thing came to mind.

All the stuff happening to him so far seemed similar to what he heard about cyanide. Was that it? Maybe. He didn't think too hard on it. He was too tired to think.

"-ing!" He heard Otto say, a sense of urgency in his voice, "It's going to be alri-"

Wing made out a bit of what Otto said.  _ It's going to be alright. _

Is it? He felt nauseous and it was getting hard to breathe. His vision started going dark at the edges due to lack of oxygen. 

How long had it been? He felt like he'd been there forever.

He looked back at Otto. He was talking again, but Wing hardly heard it.

But he looked extremely panicked.

He then heard one thing.

Just one broken up sentence.

He didn't know what it meant, though.

"-omb! I sense i-. Get up! We don't have long!"

What was he talking about?

He let out a choked gurgle as he felt foam drip out of his mouth.

Another symptom of cyanide. Foaming at the mouth.

He tried to speak, but all that came out was a wet rasp.

His vision went darker.

Otto seemed more panicked.

_Is he going to leave me?_ Wing thought as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

"Get up you idiot!" Otto shrieked. It was no use, whatever Wing had been injected with left him unresponsive, apart from the occasional blinking and rasping.

But now, Otto realized, that had stopped.

He hoped it was just the poison making Wing weaker. They needed to get out.

He heard, no,  _ sensed  _ the ticking of the bomb that was somewhere in the building. There wasn't enough time for Otto to track it down and disarm it, even with his ability.

"Wing! Wing get up!" He cried, shaking his friend, "We promised we would change together, remember? This would be the last thing we did for GLOVE. Don't die on me now!"

He felt so cold.

Too cold.

Otto saw how blank his dark brown eyes were.

Blank and clouded.

Lifeless.

He stared in disbelief as the realization set in. Wing was gone. His best friend for over a decade laid dead in his arms.

"No…" he felt tears stream down his face as he held the body close, "NO! NONONO!  _ WING _ ."

He sat there and cried as he held Wing.

He never thought it would get to this. He thought that after today, they'd go on and live their lives as normal people with Shelby and Laura. He had no idea he'd be sitting here holding Wing's corpse as a bomb was about to go off.

The bomb.

Otto probably had time to get out. He could still go and live life as a normal member of society.

But what would be the point?

Wing was dead. 

They promised they'd change together. That they'd be side by side as they steered away from the path of villainy. The thought of leaving alone felt wrong.

He looked down at Wing.

"You've been by my side for all these years." He said through his tears, "It's only fair I stay by your side now."

He closed his eyes.

And waited.

It only took about a minute before the place went up in flames, collapsing around the two.

Otto felt no regret as the explosion consumed him. At least neither of them were alone.

For some, the path of villainy went on forever. 

For others, it steered into another path.

But for Otto Malpense and Wing Fanchu, there was simply a dead end.


End file.
